The Brotherhood (Accel Story)
"The Brotherhood" is the sixth episode of Accel Story season 1. Plot "Fighting a criminal and super villain is not always easy or hard. However, Fight the team of Villain is hard and right now, I'm facing the Brotherhood of Mutant which is entirely worst for me." Daron was standing in front the brotherhood and tried to retreat from them to get away but the cargo container smashed on the ground in front of him to prevent his escape. Daron had nowhere to escape and Magneto started to speak,"It was very foolish to run away from us, boy. Look around you, you surrounded." Daron looked around for his escape but Magneto was right: all of his escape have been blocked and he sighed and cursed himself in his mind."What do you want, Magneto?" "I am here to propose you: join our brotherhood and once you join us, we will conquer the human race," Magneto said to Daron. "Really? What happen if I refuse to join you?" said Daron. "We will force you to join us because there is the only choice of joining the brotherhood." said Magneto. "You know my answer: I will never join you and your mutant terrorist to overthrow the human race," Daron replied to Magneto and start to run. Suddenly, the metal object flew towards Daron to the cargo container and it clutched his arms, legs, and torso so that he will not move. Daron groaned in pain for being pushed back forcefully like the car bump him. Magento flew towards him, landed on the ground and speak,"You are naive to think we are terrorist but we are not. We're here to make the better place for our kind to be safe from the human and the only way is to annihilate the human race. So tell me: What are you going to do next?" "I'm going to escape with the help of your enemy and if I were you, I would look and dodge the incoming attack." said Daron. Magneto's eyes widely open and he tried to look around but the red optic blast laser hit him to the ground. Daron smiled, turned his head and look at the X-men who had arrived: Scott Summer, also known as Cyclops, Jean Grey, also known as Marvel girl, Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman, Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadow Cat, Anna Marie, also known as Rogue, and Logan Howlett, also known as Wolverine. While the X-men engaged in the battle against the Brotherhood, Kitty ran towards Daron to get him out but Daron vibrated his whole body and easily phased out which was taught by Dr Norwell. Daron looked at Kitty which her face was in shock and he started to said,"I can phase through the solid object by vibrating my body, Miss Pryde. Can we focus on this matter first." "Right," Kitty said as Daron and Kity ran into the battle. The battle was not easy for Daron and the X-men to fight the brotherhood because the dock filled with Cargo container which can be used by Magneto because of his magnetic power. Daron needs to find the way to stop Magneto and he called Norwell for help. Wolverine was fighting with sabertooth while Rogue dodge Pyro's attack but Kitty tapped on Pyro's shoulder to turn his head around and once he does that, she punched his face. Cyclops tried to blast at Magneto but Magneto blocked his attack."You cannot win the battle, Scott." "We will see about that, Erik," Cyclops said as he shoots another blast at Magneto. Daron had finished his conversations with Norwell and he felt like this was going to be a risk for him and them. He then shouted at Cyclops a warning,"Mr Summer! You have to get your team out of here or grab something that can hold you tight right now." Scott raised his eyes brow that he do not know what Daron mean until he got the message from him. He then turned around and shouted at them,"Team, grab on something that can hold us." "What do you mean, Bud?" Wolverine questioned. "You are not going to like this, Wolverine," Scott answered. Daron started to run around the X-men and the brotherhood repeatedly with his speed power until the air started to appear around them. Magneto realized what Daron was doing and tried to stop him but it was too late, the tornado, which Daron created, started to appear and the cargo container started to move slowly. The X-men had struggled to hold tight, not flew off but unfortunately, the brotherhood had already caught in the tornado along with Magneto. As the tornado started to disappear, the X-men stood up and saw the less destruction of the dock."Wow. That Kid had a lot potential, bud." "You're right, Logan, but I never knew how the kid does that," Scott said. Daron buffing heavily to rest but he felt the pain in his torso and saw his hand cover with blood and there is flesh wound on his torso. Daron looked at the X-men who were shocked to see Daron bleed and smiled,"I never see that coming." As Daron finished his sentence, he fell down to the knee then his whole body fell to the ground."DARON!!!" =The following day = In the med bay, Daron woke up and tried to get up slowly but the pain still aching on his body and he groaned in pain. When Henry saw Daron getting up, he went to him and help him to get up slowly."Take an easy, Daron. Try not to over strength yourself." "Thanks for the reminder, Beast but where's my suit?" Daron asked as he realized that his suit had been missing since he was unconniess. "Your suit was taken by your friend to fix it up." "So, what long was I out?" "Eleven hours, Daron, and your healing factor started to heal your wound slowly but I need to remind you not to overstrength yourself." "Noted that. Then I will be get going to my class and I will go to see Mr Xavier." Said Daron. "I'm afraid that Xavier was not here. He's on the field trip to England to visit his friend so I suggest that you should see Miss Frost." Beast said. "Okey, I will get going and thank you for patching my wound," Daron said and walk out of the med bay slowly. =Emma's Office = Emma was doing her paperwork since yesterday which she had to disciplined the troubled student like Julian until there was the knock on her door. "You can come in." As the door opened, It revealed to be Daron slowly coming in due to his wound to her table while started to say, "Miss Frost, Sorry to bother you but I want to talk to you about the 'Incident' yesterday because I suppose to talk with Mr Xavier." "Not at all, Daron, and yes, I want to talk with you about this. Take a sit." Emma said as Daron went to sit down on the chair and they start talking. "So you want to talk to me to change my mind to quit as a Vigilantes because I can't handle the dangerous threat." "No, Daron, but Charles and I wanted to know What make you to became the Vigilantes in the first place." "When I first got the power of speed in the accident, I used it for good to save many lives until I couldn't but when I seek some advice from my friend in the Settles, my friend told me that I could be better because I can inspire people, in a way that he never could. This is why I became Vigilantes of the city. Please understand my reason, Miss Frost" "I understand but promise us that you never do this again if you cannot fight in the worst state." "I promise." =R.A.T.E.S Labs = Geroge Roland fixing Daron's Suit with his tool while Katelyn Winter doing the Research paper on her computer. Norwell was walking past them in the hallway from the entrance of the room but when he stop walking, he placed his hand on the wall and the entrance appeared. He then entered the Vault while the entrance closed, he looked at the Yellow suits with the object on the chest and smiled. Category:Daron Malvin (Earth-2024)/Appearances Category:Deccel (Earth-2024)/Appearances